Entre Nous
by gsr45
Summary: Parce que je ne sais pas écrire des fics avec les autres, en tant que personnages principaux, alors je fais que je préfère, du GSR. Pour les amateurs, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, cela motive toujours. merci a tous ceux qui vont lire


Entre nous

Dans une résidence au calme de Vegas

Vers quatorze heures, dans un appartement calme, un couple est endormi dans la chambre. Un homme au regard azur se réveille lentement, mais se rend compte de quelque chose de différent des réveils précédents. Il ne sent aucun corps à coté de lui, aucune tête posée sur son torse, aucunes mains entourant sa taille. Finalement, il se décide à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier sa crainte, crainte d'être seul dans ce grand lit, seul dans cette chambre, seul dans cet appartement, seul dans cette… vie.

Doucement, il tourne la tête du côté droit du lit, et son cœur manque un battement ou deux, elle est là, recroquevillée de son côté du lit, presque au bord du matelas, il se doute qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, il ne connait pas la raison, mais il la connait elle. Il s'approche de sa compagne, pose sa tête sur le même oreiller, il a besoin de la sentir son corps contre lui, son parfum naturel, son shampooing vanillé. Il met délicatement une main sur sa hanche, et embrasse son épaule, il fait glisser sa main sous le nuisette, pour découvrir une nouvelle fois la peau douce de son ventre. Il l'entend gémir, ce qui le fait sourire, il s'attaque maintenant à son cou.

G – Bonjour mon ange.

X – Bonjour Gil.

G – Bonjour Gil, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus habitué à ça.

X – Désolée, bonjour mon cœur.

Elle se retourne, Grissom est dorénavant sur le dos, elle est dans ses bras, surement le meilleur endroit au monde, elle le serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut, et lui resserre sa prise sur sa taille et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

G – Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

X – Hum hum.

G – Tu veux m'en parler ?

X – Non.

G – Sara…

S – Je sais Gil, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

G – D'accord, mais promets-moi que si ça devient trop lourd pour toi, tu m'en parles ?

S – C'est promis.

G – Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite, je te prépare un déjeuner.

Il embrasse une nouvelle fois la tempe, cette fois plus longtemps, le temps de faire comprendre à Sara l'amour qu'il ressent. Il sort du lit en simple boxer, à peine a-t'il traversé la moitié de la pièce que Sara l'interpelle.

S – Gil ?

G – Oui ?

S – Je t'aime.

G – Moi aussi, je t'aime Sara, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es dans ma vie et surtout depuis que tu es dans cet appartement avec moi.

Il se retrouva nu sous l'eau tiède de la douche, pendant que Sara se prélassait du coté du lit de son homme entrain de serrer son oreiller dans ses bras, pour sentir son odeur de mâle.

Une fois qu'ils furent lavés, ils avaient pris leur déjeuner face à face sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Ils se sont habillés de façon classique, car après la fin d'après midi, ils devraient retourner au labo et redevenir de simples collègues, lui le patron et elle la subordonnée.

Dans Las Vegas

Ils avaient passés l'après-midi ensemble, une promenade dans un parc, une pause pour manger une glace sur un banc dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis prétextant une course à faire, Grissom avait tiré Sara dans une galerie marchande.

Sara se retrouva donc seule à une table de brasserie, avec deux cafés devant elle, dont un qui refroidissait.

D'un coup, un bouquet de douze roses rouge, apparu devant elle, ne voyant pas le « livreur ». Elle se tourna, et se trouva face à un Gil, les yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

S – Gil, mais…

G – Pour te faire plaisir, tout simplement

S – Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

G – Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre le bonheur que tu me donnes tous les jours

Gil s'assit en face de sa bien aimée et la regarda. Sara huma les fleurs et vit le reflet des lumières dans le bouquet. Elle leva la tête pour voir son homme sourire, il hochait la tête comme s'il pouvait deviner les pensées de la jeune femme face à lui. Elle attrapa la rose sur laquelle une bague sertie d'une pierre précieuse était liée par un fin ruban à la tige de la fleur

S – Gil, est-ce que cette bague…

G – Oui, c'en est une.

S – Tu me demandes de t'epo…

G – Oui, Sara, je te le demande. Je veux que tu fasses de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, je ne veux plus te quitter, je veux que l'on vive notre amour au grand jour, je suis amoureux de la plus belle des femmes que la terre n'ai jamais portée, bien sûr jusqu'à ce que l'on ait une fille et si c'est un garçon, il sera parfait aussi. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sara avait le regard impassible depuis que Grissom avait commencé sa demande. Mais, elle ne répondait pas à la question. Gil commençait à blanchir, il avait peur de la réaction de sa « future femme », enfin si elle acceptait sa demande. Grissom déglutit.

G – Sara ?

Sara était toujours silencieuse, les yeux plongés ceux de Gil.

S – TU veux être heureux, TU ne veux plus me quitter, TU es amoureux, TU veux des enfants, TU veux m'épouser. Et moi ce que je veux, tu y penses ?

Grissom n'en revenait de ce que Sara venait de lui dire, il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elles ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses paupières. Il ne savait pas déchiffrer cette couleur dans ses yeux. Sara se leva de la table, Gil la regarda faire, mais au lieu de partir, elle fit le tour et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de son homme.

G – Sa…

S – Tais-toi Gil. Tais-toi et écoute-moi, d'accord ?

Grissom répondit par un hochement de la tête, encore sous la peur que Sara ne le quitte, elle posa la fleur sur la table, puis lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

S – Je sais ce que tu veux Gil, j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as dit. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que je souhaite.

G – Je t'écoute.

S – Je veux que tu fasses de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la terre, je ne veux plus te quitter, je veux que l'on vive notre amour au grand jour, je suis amoureuse de l'homme plus merveilleux que la terre n'ai jamais portée, bien sûr jusqu'à ce que l'on ait un garçon, et si c'est une fille, elle sera parfaite aussi. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Gil, veux-tu m'épouser ?

G – Sara, est-ce que tu viens de me répondre ?

S – Oui Gil, je veux devenir ta femme, depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu sur l'estrade pour le séminaire.

G – Tu m'as fait peur, tu le sais, et ne me refais jamais ça. Je t'aime Sara.

S – Moi aussi, Gil.

Gil prit la rose que Sara avait posé sur la table, et dénoua le ruban. Il passa la bague au doigt de sa désormais fiancée.

S – Qu'est-ce que s'est comme pierre ?

G – Un Grenat, plus précisément une spessartine, je me suis dit qu'elle irait très bien avec tes yeux. Tu aimes ?

S – Je l'adore.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné devant les autres clients de la brasserie, ce fut Grissom qui mit fin au baiser

G – Que fais-tu demain soir ?

S – Je travaille, tu le sais c'est toi le chef d'équipe, non ?

G – Oui, je suis le chef, et c'est pour ça que tu ne travailles plus demain soir.

S – Pourquoi ?

G – Nous sommes en congés tous les deux demain soir. Nous allons fêter nos fiançailles.

S – Un diner romantique tous les deux ?

G – Je te réserve la plus belle des soirées, la nuit qui va avec.

Le soir même au labo

Gil et Sara arrivaient toujours séparément au labo et avec quelques minutes de différence, personne n'était encore au courant qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient prévus de se marier.

En arrivant dans le vestiaire, Gil ne put ouvrir la porte car Warrick sortit au même moment.

W – Désolé, Grissom. Tout va bien ?

G – Oui, y a pas de mal, je me change et j'arrive pour les assignations.

W – OK, on vous attend.

Grissom pénétra dans le vestiaire se croyant seul, il se mit à fredonner une chanson.

X – Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir ?

Grissom surprit se retourna et tomba sur une Sara le sourire aux lèvres

G – Sara ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

S – J'étais du coté des douches, je me recoiffais.

Il approchait de Sara, inconsciemment. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard accroché aux lèvres de l'être aimé. Sara était posée sur la porte donnant accès aux douches.

G – Tu n'as pas besoin de te refaire une beauté, tu es parfaite au naturel.

S – Merci.

Gil continuait d'avancer vers Sara, il poussa légèrement la porte avec sa main gauche, de la droite, il prit la main de Sara. Il la fit pénétrer à reculons dans la pièce. Il fit glisser ses yeux dans la le local afin de s'assurer d'être seuls, en même temps, il tendit l'oreille, mais aucuns sons ne provenaient des douches.

Alors, il referma la porte et s'approcha de sa future femme en ne la lâchant pas des yeux, de peur que si il les fermait, elle disparaitrait de sa vue ou de sa vie.

S – Gil, tu sais où on est ?

G – Hum Hum.

Il continuait de marcher dans sa direction.

S – Gil, je connais cette lueur dans tes yeux.

Il était désormais contre elle, il la plaquait contre un mur, il avait mit ses mains des chaque côtés de son visage contre le mur, si bien que même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait put bouger.

S – Gil ? On ne peut pas. Tu le sais.

G – Je sais. Mais tu me rends dingue.

Il pencha le visage vers celui de Sara, et elle ne l'empêcha pas lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ce simple contact leur fit oublier l'espace d'un instant le lieu où ils se trouvèrent.

Le frôlement des lèvres se transforma en un baiser passionné, leurs mains se mirent elles aussi en mouvement, celles de Sara passèrent sous la chemise de son amant, et celles de Gil étaient en mouvement dans les cheveux de Sara pour l'une et l'autre dans son dos sous son chemisier.

Sara reprit conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient toujours avant Gil, elle le repoussa non sans une certaine déception dans le regard, ce que Grissom remarqua.

G – Je t'aime Sara.

S – Moi aussi Gil je t'aime.

G – Ne t'en fait pas, on se rattrapera demain soir.

S – D'accord, j'ai hâte d'y être.

G – Moi aussi.

Après, un dernier baiser sur la joue de son homme, Sara se remit un coup de brosse dans les cheveux.

S – Je vous attends en salle de réunion, chef.

G – Sara ?

S – Oui.

G – Je suis heureux que tu sois ici.

Elle sortit de la salle, avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Dans la salle de réunion

Sara entra dans la pièce, avec toujours un sourire niais sur le visage. Depuis peu ses collègues avaient remarqués certains changements dans son comportement, mais ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'elle leur cachait.

S – Salut tout le monde.

Ses amis lui répondirent par un bonjour enjoué, au vu de son sourire.

N – Dis donc Sara ? C'est quoi de sourire ?

S – Quel sourire ?

W – Ce sourire, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir ?

S – Je suis simplement contente de vous retrouver.

C – Je dirais plutôt que tu as trouvé l'amour ?

S – Qui moi amoureuse ? De qui je serais amoureuse, voyons.

Gil venait d'arriver dans l'embrassure de la porte de la pièce, mais ne bougeait pas, il attendait la fin de la conversation de ses employés.

N – Eh bien, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, ne serait-ce qu'ici, au labo.

Grissom décida de faire connaitre sa présence.

G – Alors Sara, nous attendons la réponse. De qui êtes-vous amoureuse ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir déloger ces jeunes gens tant qu'ils n'auront pas leur réponse.

S – Grissom ? Que faites-vous ici ?

G – Deux choses toutes simples, une j'attends votre réponse, deux mon travail.

S – Très bien puisque vous insistez, je vais vous dire la vérité.

Grissom blanchit d'un coup, quant-il vit que Sara s'apprêtait à dire.

S - Effectivement, je suis amoureuse, et en plus, il est parfait pour moi.

Sara avait répondu le plus sincèrement du monde, les yeux perdus dans ceux de Grissom. Gil souffla de soulagement, Sara n'avait rien dit, mais avait tout dit à sa façon.

Les CSI piqués au vif, leur curiosité en éveil, lui demandèrent à l'unisson de qui elle parlait.

S – Stop, vous n'en saurez pas plus aujourd'hui, mais bientôt peut-être ? Alors des affaires à élucider, chef ?

G – Hum, oui. Cath et Warrick, vous avez un cambriolage, Brass vous attend. Nick, tu prends Greg avec toi, vous avez un meurtre sur le Strip, Curtis vous y attend.

Ils regardèrent tous leur chef, il le remarqua aussitôt.

G – Vous avez un problème ?

Ils répondirent tous par un hochement négatif de la tête. Puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie afin de mener à bien leur enquête.

Une fois que tous les CSI ont pris la direction de la sortie, un silence agréable s'était installé dans la salle de réunion, laissant Gil et Sara plongés dans le regard de l'autre, pendant quelque minute.

Sara rompit ce silence au combien agréable.

S – Que comptes-tu faire de moi pour ce soir ?

G – Ce soir, je fais ce que je veux de toi. Attends-moi dans mon bureau, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

S – Mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Gil était déjà sorti de la pièce. Choquée par ce que venait de dire Grissom, Sara se leva et partit en direction du bureau de son « supérieur »

Sara ne patienta que cinq minutes avant que Grissom ne revienne les mains chargées, d'un plateau, sur lequel trônaient deux cafés, deux muffins. Il posa le tout sur son bureau, et retourna à la porte d'entrée, il ferma la porte et abaissa les rideaux coulissants. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un lys blanc, et le tendit à Sara.

S – Merci, mon amour.

G – De rien.

S – Tu nous enfermes ?

G – Oui, je veux être tranquille pour ce soir.

S – Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

G – En fait, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin de temps.

Il fit demi tour et se plaça juste devant Sara, qui le regardait une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Sara approcha son visage de celui de Grissom, mais celui-ci recula. Sara ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Voyant le trouble dans les yeux de sa « subordonnée », il planta ses lèvres sur celles de Sara, qui répondit aussitôt au baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que deux coups soient frappés à la porte. Alors, ils prirent tous les deux une position de circonstance, Grissom s'installa à son bureau et Sara prit un dossier au hasard et fit semblant de le lire.

G – Entrez.

A – Je vous apporte les dossiers que vous avez demandés, Mr Grissom.

G – Très bien, merci Amy.

A – Si vous avez besoin d'autres choses, n'hésitez pas.

G – D'accord, merci encore. Amy une dernière chose, faites dire à tout le monde que je ne veux pas être dérangé de toute la nuit, nous travaillons sur ces dossiers, qui ont besoin de toute notre attention.

A – Très bien, Mr Grissom.

Sara attendit patiemment que la porte se referme, et se tourna vers son amant.

S – C'est quoi tous ces dossiers ?

G – C'est ce que je vais faire de toi ce soir.

S – Pardon !!!

G – Ce sont des affaires non classées, et j'aimerais, que nous y jetions un œil.

S – Je préfère ça.

Ils prirent chacun un dossier, et commencèrent à lire, Sara était installée sur le canapé, et Grissom à son bureau, de temps en temps, ils levèrent le nez de leur dossier pour boire un peu de café et manger chacun leur muffins.

Au bout deux heures et demi de lecture, Sara se retrouva assise par terre, avec des dossiers étalés devant elle. Gil lui jetait des regards de temps en temps, simplement pour la regarder, quant-elle était concentrée sur son travail, il la trouvait juste magnifique.

S – Gil, j'ai peut-être trouvé un élément étrange avec trois affaires.

G - ……

S – Gil ?

G - ……

S – Pour quoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

G – Parce que je t'aime.

S - …….

G – Sara ???

Grissom vint s'assoir à ses cotés, il essayait de faire passer tous ses sentiments par ce regard. Il lui prit les mains, et approcha son visage de celui de sa future femme. Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Sara.

S – Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas faire ça ici ?

G – Oui je sais, et je saurais me retenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

S – Gil que t'arrive t'il ?

G – Justement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

S – Gil, tu es malade ?

G – Oui.

Sara blanchit d'un coup à cette annonce, les larmes aux yeux, Gil la regardait aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

G – Tu sais Sara, il y a une chanson française, qui parle d'une maladie que l'on attrape quant on est tout petit.

S – Elle ne doit pas être très gaie ta chanson ?

G – Au contraire Sara, c'est une superbe chanson d'amour.

S – Ah oui ? Et elle explique comment on guérit de ta maladie ?

G – Non, mais j'ai trouvé mon remède, mon antidote.

S – Quand as-tu été voir le médecin ? Et puis c'est quoi ce médicament ?

G – Toi.

Sara ne comprenait rien de ce que disait Grissom.

S – Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

G – Tu es mon remède, mon antidote, mon oxygène, ma vie.

Ca y est, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

S – Et tu peux me dire qu'elle est la maladie que tu as attrapée ?

G – La plus vieille maladie du monde. La maladie d'amour, mon cœur.

S – Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que cette maladie nous l'avons attrapée, il y a bien longtemps, et qu'on n'est pas près d'être guéris.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, et s'entrouvrirent, leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps, dans les cheveux de l'être aimé.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

G – Alors qu'as-tu décou…

Le portable de Gil se mit à sonner à ce moment précis.

G – Excuse-moi.

S – Fais vite.

Grissom répondit au téléphone d'un air nonchalant.

G – Grissom… Où ça… Depuis combien de temps… Envoyer moi les grandes lignes du dossier par mail… Très bien, on prend quelques affaires et on prend la route. …

Grissom qui n'avait pas quitté la bouche de Sara des yeux, raccrocha. Il regarda sa future femme dans les yeux avec envie.

G – Désolé, mais il va falloir attendre pour tes découvertes

S – Ce n'est pas grave du moment que je suis avec toi, tout va bien.

G – Nous avons une affaire, qui nous attend.

S – Qu'est-ce que c'est comme affaire ?

G – Une disparition d'enfant du coté du lac Tahoe.

S – Au lac Tahoe, mais on sera jamais rentré pour notre soirée de demain ?

G – Je sais, je suis désolé, mais on pourra faire une balade au bord de lac, à la place

S – OK, je vais faire le plein de nos kits, et on se retrouve à la voiture.

G – Ok, j'appelle Catherine, pour lui dire de prendre la relève du service,

S – Il faut aussi que l'on prenne des affaires de rechange.

G – On passe à la maison avant de partir, et ensuite on prend la route.

Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent et partir chacun dans leur direction, laissant les dossiers là où ils trouvaient, certains sur le bureau d'autres étalés par terre.

Dans la maison de Gil et Sara

Ils traversèrent le parking main dans la main, puis entrèrent dans l'appartement.

S – Tu veux que je te prépare tes affaires ?

G – Oui, je nous fais un café, ou on le prendra sur la route.

S – Je préfère que tu m'invites dans un Diner.

G – Ok, je prends une douche, et on prend la route.

S – J'irai après toi.

G – Tu peux venir avec moi, on gagnera du temps.

Sara vit dans les yeux de son homme, une lueur taquine, qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Elle avait apprit à reconnaître toutes les nuances de bleu qu'exprimaient ses yeux en certaines occasions.

S – Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des galipettes dans la douche.

G – Je sais je me rattraperai plus tard.

S – J'espère que ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air.

G – Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne tiens pas, mais tu sais que j'aime te frotter le dos.

Pendant la conversation, Gil s'était approché de Sara, et l'entoura de ses bras, ses mains étaient déjà sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme.

G – Alors, on y va ?

S – Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de bain, main dans la main, un sourire taquin accroché aux lèvres.

Dans le SUV

Ils avaient repris la route en direction du lac Tahoe, une heure trente après être arrivés, ils étaient restés juste le temps de prendre une douche, se changer, et préparer quelques affaires pour les jours à venir, ne sachant combien de temps, ils seraient absents de Vegas.

Depuis le départ, Gil tenait la main de Sara dans la sienne, et la lâchait uniquement pour changer de vitesses.

S – Tu sais que je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu peux me lâcher la main.

G – Non.

Il avait répondu sur un ton sec qui fit peur à Sara. Il sentit que Sara voulait retirer sa main, mais Grissom la retint.

S – Pourquoi tu me réponds sur ce ton

G – C'est le seul contact que je peux avoir avec toi encore pas mal de temps, alors j'en profite.

S – Tu sais que si tu me reparles comme ça, tu n'es pas prêt de me retoucher.

Il tourna le visage vers Sara, et vit clairement qu'elle faisait la tête. Il décida de lui payer le café, qu'il lui avait promis à l'appartement. Alors qu'il ralentissait pour se garer sur le parking du diner, Sara récupéra sa main d'un coup, Gil ne put réagir.

A peine la voiture fut garée que Sara se précipita dehors, elle partit sans but précis dans la pénombre, Gil qui avait laissé ses phares allumés la voyait marcher en direction de l'arrière du diner.

Il sortit lui aussi du SUV, il partit à sa suite, il la trouva assise à une table en pleures.

G – Sara ?

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qu'il avait provoquées. Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux à coté de sa bien aimée.

G – Sara, s'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Il la suppliait presque, il ne pensait pas lui avoir fait autant de mal. Sara tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux désolés de Grissom.

G – Dis-moi ce que j'ai dis pour te mettre dans cet état ?

S – Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis mais le ton que tu as employé pour le dire.

G – Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas.

S – En l'espace d'une seconde, tu m'as replongé dans mes pires souvenirs d'enfance. Sans le savoir tu as employé le même ton que mon père prenait pour nous parler quant-il avait trop bu.

G – Je suis désolé, Sara. Mais je ne suis pas doué pour exprimé ce que je ressens.

S – Pourtant, ce matin, tu m'as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur, sans aucune retenue.

Gil s'assit à ses cotés et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

G – Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois, je me suis répété la scène dans la tête, avant de te faire cette déclaration ?

Sara répondit négativement de la tête.

G – Des jours entiers, des semaines même. La chose la plus importante que tu dois savoir, c'est je vais essayer de ne plus te faire souffrir, je ne veux plus voir des larmes dans tes yeux chocolat par ma faute. Je t'aime Sara, ma vie n'aurait pas la même intensité, si tu n'en faisais pas partie.

Les larmes dans les yeux de Sara ne tarirent pas, bien au contraire, elle pleurait de plus belle.

G – Tu es mon oxygène Sara, je ne sais plus vivre sans toi, tu m'es indispensable pour survivre dans ce monde dans lequel nous vivons, c'est grâce à toi que je tiens debout devant toutes les horreurs de notre métier.

S – C'est vrai ?

G – Sara, comment peux-tu douter que ce que je ressens, pour la plus belle, la plus intelligente, et la plus impulsive des femmes, qu'il y a sur terre.

S – Je suis désolée, Gil, mais tu sais que mon père était loin d'être un ange, et j'ai eu peur que tu deviennes comme lui et que tu me frap…

G – Non Sara, jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi pour te faire du mal, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est te rendre la vie plus douce, comme tu le fais avec moi.

S – Je t'aime Gil.

G – Je sais et moi aussi je t'aime.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux encore humides, elle se leva.

S – Alors, tu me le paies ce café ?

G – Oui future madame Grissom, tout ce que vous voulez.

Il se leva à son tour et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils prirent la direction du Diner ensemble, amoureux comme jamais.

Dans le Diner

Une fois installés à une table, une serveuse arriva pour prendre la commande.

Serveuse – Madame, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

G – Pour moi un café noir, et toi mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

S – La même chose, avec un beignet en plus.

Serveuse – Je vous apporte le tout dans quelques minutes ?

G et S – Merci.

Le temps que leur commande soir servie, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Voulant faire passer tous les sentiments, toutes les excuses par ces échanges.

La serveuse revint, effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, avec sur le plateau, les boissons demandées ainsi que le beignet de Sara.

Ils commencèrent à boire leur café, mais Sara voulait parler.

S – Gil, tu te souviens de ce matin.

G – Tu parles de mon réveil, tout seul de mon coté du lit et toi du tien ?

S – Oui, j'ai effectivement un cauchemar.

G – Tu veux en parler ?

S – J'ai besoin de t'en parler pour que tu comprennes ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

G – Tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours à tes cotés.

S – En fait cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de toi.

G – De moi ?

S – Oui, mais tu avais la même attitude que mon père, tu étais comme lui, les même mots, les mêmes gestes.

G – Pourtant, je n'ai jamais…

S – Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais fait du mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai transposé les attitudes de mon père sur toi, alors que toi tu m'aimes.

G – Je suis sûr que ton père t'aimait aussi, sauf qu'il ne savait pas le montrer à aucuns de vous trois.

S – Mais toi…

G – Moi, tu m'as appris à aimer, à être aimer, à t'aimer, et pour cela je te serais toujours reconnaissant.

S – Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, il y a bientôt 7 ans.

G – Je t'ai aimé aussi, mais avec plus de retenue.

Ils finirent leurs cafés en silence, Gil déposa un billet sur la table, Sara coupa son beignet en deux en donna la moitié à son homme. Et ils repartirent en direction du SUV/

Dans le SUV

Cela fait plus d'une heure, qu'ils avaient repris la route, et personne n'osait rompre le silence, alors que seule la radio diffusait soit de la musique soit des informations dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Sara jetait, de temps en temps, des regards en coin à son «supérieur».

S – Gil ?

G – Oui, mon cœur ?

S – Tu es fâché ?

G – Non pourquoi ?

S – Est-ce que je peux…

Sara suspend sa phrase, et baissa les yeux, pour regarder ses pieds.

G – Sara, demandes moi ce que tu veux.

S – Tu vas me trouver stupide.

G – Jamais de ma vie je n'ai pensé une telle chose de toi, alors que veux-tu me demander ?

S – Je peux te prendre la main dans la mienne ?

Gil ne répondit pas à la question, il prit simplement la main de Sara dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, et lui fit un baise main des plus romantiques.

S – Merci Gil.

G – De rien mon amour.

Le reste du trajet se fit à nouveau dans le silence. Gil étant concentré sur la route, et Sara s'endormie la tête contre la vitre. De temps en temps, Grissom lui jeta des coups d'œil, juste pour la regarder dormir. Il l'aimait tellement, que le simple fait d'imaginer sa vie sans elle, lui semblait impensable.

Au lac Tahoe

Sara se réveilla seule dans la voiture, elle alluma les phares, elle sortit et vit son homme assit sur le banc, le téléphone à l'oreille et les yeux plongés dans le lac, il n'entend ni ne vit Sara arriver prêt de lui, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les épaules, qu'il comprit que sa future femme attendait patiemment.

Elle lui embrassa la tempe, puis vint s'assoir à ses cotés le temps qu'il finisse sa conversation.

G – Nous serons de retour peut-être demain, voir après demain… je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de te téléphoner… Oui tu dis à Ecklie que nous menons l'enquête sur la disparition de l'enfant au lac Tahoe… Oui au lac Tahoe… Nous n'avons pas décidé, l'enfant a disparu ici, donc nous venons ici… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux appeler… au revoir et bon courage pour les enquêtes.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, et regarda Sara dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer de souffle, plus jamais il veut être séparé de cette femme, sa femme.

S – Ca ressemble à un bonjour.

G – C'en est un.

S – C'était Cath ?

G – Oui j'ai oublié de l'appeler avant de partir. Tu t'es reposé ?

S – Oui ça va, mais toi tu as l'air fatigué.

G – Je le suis.

S – Il n'est que deux heures du matin, je ne pense pas trouver un hôtel d'ouvert à cette heure, mais on peut se reposer dans la voiture.

G – Les fauteuils ne sont pas très confortables.

S – N'importe quel fauteuil, n'importe quel lit est confortable du moment que je les partage avec toi.

G – D'accord, mais je ne pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras.

S – Et la banquette arrière, elle serre à quoi ?

G – Je n'arrive plus à penser dès que tu me regardes avec ses yeux là.

S – Alors ?

G – Alors je te suis.

Ils se levèrent du banc main dans la main, et s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière du SUV. Gil prit Sara par les épaules et la calla sur son torse.

G – Sara ?

S – Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

G – Tu sais que je t'aime ?

S – Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

G – Parce que je ne pourrais plus vivre loin de toi, sans toi.

S – Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas et surtout je ne le veux pas. Je suis contente que l'on soit loin de Vegas, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

G – Je suis heureux aussi.

Sara leva le visage vers Grissom, leurs regards ses connectèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin et entamèrent un ballet des plus sensuels. Les mains passèrent à l'action, elles défirent des boutons de chemise ou de chemisier, elles caressèrent la peau, les doigts se mêlèrent dans les cheveux. D'un coup de rein de maitre, Grissom arriva à s'allonger de tout son long sur la banquette de SUV, il attira Sara sur lui, elle lui écarta les pans de sa chemise et commença à lui embrasser le torse et fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre.

Gil prit le visage de Sara entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, voulant faire passer tout son amour dans cet échange, elle sentit que son futur mari semblait être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors elle décida de venir à son aide, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de torse de son super supérieur, et entreprit de lui défaire sa ceinture, puis elle détacha son bouton du pantalon et enfin fit descendre la braguette.

Sara entendit Gil gémir, quant elle prit à pleine main son sexe tendu au maximum, elle commença le va et vient sur son membre. Voulant profiter de ce moment de plaisir, Grissom décida lui aussi de libérer Sara de ses vêtements, il voulait la prendre de tout son long ici et maintenant, voyant qu'il avait de la peine à lui retirer son pantalon, Sara se souleva et l'enleva elle-même. Ils se retrouvèrent désormais dans la même tenue, les pantalons avaient atterris sur un fauteuil à l'avant du véhicule.

Tout en embrassant Sara, Gil se releva en gardant la jolie brune dans ses bras, il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux à califourchon. Ne tenant plus, Sara s'empala sur son homme, un râle de plaisir vient du fond du cœur de Grissom, elle entreprit un va et vient d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Sentant le plaisir venir, ils partirent en même temps dans l'extase du plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner. Se laissant retomber sur la banquette, ils se sourirent de bonheur.

G – Je t'aime Sara

S – Moi aussi Gil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gil sentit Sara frissonner.

G – Tu as froid ?

S – Oui un peu.

G – Je vais rattraper nos vêtements.

Après s'être rhabillés, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus tard dans la matinée

Sur les coups de 7 heures du matin, ils furent réveillés par des coups frappés aux carreaux du SUV. Ils sursautèrent en même temps, et se séparent aussitôt. Grissom ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir qui osait le déranger. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un agent de la police municipale

G – Je peux vous aider ?

A – Nous avons fait plusieurs rondes cette nuit, et on a remarqué que votre voiture n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures.

G – Effectivement, nous sommes arrivés à environ deux heures du matin, nous sommes les CSI de Vegas, nous venons enquêter sur la disparition de l'enfant.

A – Vous êtes Gil Grissom ?

G – Oui, et voici ma… ma…

S – Je suis Sara Sidle, CSI de Vegas aussi.

A – Enchanté Mademoiselle.

S – Madame.

Grissom tourna la tête vers Sara, avec un air étonné sur le visage, Sara le regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A – Oh désolé.

G – Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer un hôtel ?

A – Oui bien sûr, il y a l'auberge de famille de Me Sterne.

S – Elle est à combien de kilomètres ?

A – Environ deux kilomètres, elle est très bien située, proche du lac avec des tables pour manger, le tout entouré d'un parc de différentes espèces d'arbres. Vous y serez très bien.

G – Vous pouvez nous y conduire, si bien sûr elle est déjà ouverte à cette heure, nous aimerions prendre une douche et nous changer avant d'aller au poste de police.

A – Aucun souci, Me Sterne vous attend, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre ?

G – Merci.

Auberge de Me Sterne

Ils ne mirent pas plus de dix minutes à arriver l'auberge, en sortant le soleil commençait à se lever. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le paysage, effectivement des rayons de soleil passaient au travers des arbres se reflétaient dans le lac.

S – C'est vraiment superbe ici.

G – Oui je trouve aussi.

A – Je vous accompagne à l'accueil, et je vous attendrais au poste.

G et S – Merci

Le bâtiment ressemblait à une vieille maison, qui avait due être rénovée en auberge, de la pelouse verte et bien tondue entourait la bâtisse, des volets en bois vernis étaient ouverts à chaque fenêtre, et sur le rebord une jardinière avec différentes fleurs, pour accéder à l'entrée des dalles de pierres.

L'agent frappa à l'entrée, et rentra avant même que l'on lui est ouvert, un peu déstabilisés, Gil et Sara le suivirent quand même.

A – Madame Sterne

MS – J'arrive.

Ils ne patientèrent que quelques minutes, suffisamment pour que l'instinct des experts fasse surface, ils scrutèrent l'entrée, une décoration simple mais de goût, un petit bureau avec dessus un cahier qui devait servir à Madame Sterne pour ces clients, un canapé trois places, en velours beige, une table de salon sur laquelle trônait un bouquet de fleurs de son jardin, surement.

MS – Bonjour agent Johnson

A – Bonjour Madame Sterne, je vous présente Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle les agents de Vegas.

Ils saluèrent chacun leur tour la dame, d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'une poignée de main chaleureuse.

MS – Je vous en prie appeler moi Millie.

G – Merci Millie

S - Merci

MS – Vous pouvez y aller agent Johnson.

A – Très bien Millie

MS – Non pas vous, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Gil et Sara se regardèrent, ne sachant plus ou se mettre, alors que l'agent de police baissa la tête, et prit la direction de la sortie.

A – Au revoir Me Sterne.

MS – Au revoir.

Une fois que l'agent fut hors de vue, Millie se détendit, mais Grissom et Sara n'osaient pas engager la conversation, encore surpris tous deux d'avoir un traitement de faveur de la part de cette femme qu'ils ne connaissaient depuis environ deux minutes.

MS – Venez les enfants, je vais vous accompagner à la chambre.

S – La chambre ?

MS – Oui une chambre, un lit. Je ne veux pas que mes clients soient dérangés par l'agent Johnson, quant-ils viennent loger dans mon établissement.

S – Merci Madame Sterne.

MS – Millie, s'il vous plait.

S – Très bien, Millie.

Ils suivirent la maitresse de maison, jusqu'à leur chambre, ils furent qu'à moitié surpris de n'y voir qu'un seul lit, mais de taille assez grande pour tenir à deux. Sara savait que cette femme avait le don de cerner les gens.

MS – Je vous laisse vous installer, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

G – Merci Millie.

MS – Si vous avez besoin, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander.

S – Millie, est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous réservez une table pour le petit déjeuner ?

MS – Bien sur, je vous prépare tout pour dans une heure, cela vous va, une heure ?

G – C'est parfait, merci beaucoup.

MS – Je vous attends dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner.

G – S – Merci.

Millie sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle, Gil posa les valises au pied du lit et se mit face à la fenêtre afin de voir la vue de chambre, qui se trouvait au premier étage. Sara regardait son homme.

S – Elle est formidable.

G - …

S – Gil ? A quoi tu penses ?

G – A toi ?

Sara passa ses mains autour de la taille de son homme et posa la tête sur son épaule.

G – Qui est formidable ?

S – Millie, elle nous a cernés en à peine deux minutes.

G – Comment ça ?

S – Et bien, il lui a fallu moins de deux minutes pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a demandé à l'agent Johnson de partir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit que nous prenions qu'une seule chambre.

G – Il ne lui restait peut-être pas d'autre chambre de libre.

S – Gil, il est quelle heure ?

G – Tout juste, sept heures et demi. Pourquoi ?

S – Tu as vu des voitures sur le parking ?

G – Non.

S – Donc, soit tous les clients sont déjà partis, soit il n'y a personne, dans cette auberge.

Gil acquiesça et embrassa Sara.

G – Il faut que l'on se prépare.

S – Ok, je vais prendre une douche.

G – Je range les affaires, et ensuite je me laverai, puis on ira prendre le petit déjeuner.

S – Très bien, je fais vite.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils descendirent l'escalier, menant à l'entrée de l'auberge, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils se frôlaient sans se toucher. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Madame Sterne, qui portait un plateau avec dessus ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient en forme pour leur journée.

MS – J'espère que vous êtes bien installés ?

S – C'est parfait, votre auberge a vraiment un cadre idéal.

Millie entendit le ventre de Grissom gargouiller, signe qu'il commençait à crier famine.

MS – Suivez-moi, je vous ai préparé ce qu'il faut.

G – Merci beaucoup, Millie.

Millie, suivit de prés par le couple d'enquêteurs, pénétra dans une salle à manger, où quelques tables étaient disposées, et décorées avec goût, les rideaux d'un bleu clair tranchait avec les tables en bois foncé, sur chaque table se trouvait un vase avec des fleurs fraichement coupées. Mais une table prés de la fenêtre, était préparée pour les amoureux, les couverts disposés les uns en face des autres un bouquet de roses rouge, dans un vase blanc était au bord de la table.

MS – Elle n'attend plus que vous, allez-y installez-vous.

G & S – Merci.

S – C'est beaucoup trop.

MS – Je dorlote toujours mes clients.

Millie leur avait préparé, un petit déjeuner digne d'un restaurant cinq étoiles, sur la table se trouvaient, des tasses de café, des verres de jus d'orange, et dans les assiettes des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, et des toasts grillés, puis de la confiture.

Quand, Millie revint les voir, après les avoir laissés tranquilles pour déjeuner, elle remarqua qu'ils regardaient tous deux par la fenêtre, et vit que tout était vide sauf l'assiette de Sara.

MS – La cuisson du bacon ne vous convient pas ?

S – Non Millie tout est parfait, mais je suis végétarienne. J'aurais dû vous le dire, je suis désolée.

MS – Ne vous excusez pas mon enfant, c'est une bonne hygiène de vie.

S – Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais certaines personnes sont difficiles à convertir au végétarisme.

G – Tu ne me feras pas changer, j'aime la viande.

Millie était amusée par l'échange des amoureux, devant-elle.

Au poste de police vers 9 h 

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police, une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir fini de manger. Le poste de police se trouvait dans le centre de la ville, à coté, il y avait un petit café avec des tables en terrasse.

Ils entrèrent, et attendirent que l'on vienne les voir. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils, et de leurs yeux d'experts ils regardèrent le décor, de vieux bureaux encombrés de dossier, des lampes de bureau pleines de poussière, des chaises qui n'étaient pas d'une première jeunesse, des classeurs à tiroirs. Le tout donnait une étrange ambiance à ce lieu.

Ils virent l'agent Johnson arriver vers eux, ils se levèrent pour aller à sa rencontre.

A – Rebonjour, j'espère que vous êtes bien installés chez Madame Sterne ?

S – Oui, Millie est une charmante femme.

G – Nous aimerions parler avec la personne qui s'occupe du dossier de l'enfant disparu.

A – Je vous accompagne voir mon chef.

Ils suivirent l'agent Johnson, jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

A – Chef, voici les deux agents de Vegas pour l'enfant disparu.

R – Merci Johnson, vous pouvez nous laisser. Je suis le lieutenant Rooters.

G – Voici ma collègue, Sara Sidle et je suis Gil Grissom.

R – Enchanté, et merci d'être venus aussi vite.

G – Nous aimerions nous installés dans un bureau afin d'étudier le dossier, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

R – Bien sûr que non, demandez ce que vous voulez.

G – Merci.

R – Suivez-moi, nous avons un bureau de libre, il est à vous le temps de l'enquête.

Le lieutenant Rooters, les installa dans une pièce où trônait en plein milieu, seulement une grande table de réunion ovale, avec des chaises autour, dessus, il y avait tout de même un ordinateur portable, deux blocs de papier et quelques crayons.

R – Je vous apporte le dossier dans deux minutes

Le temps qu'il fut hors de leurs vues, les deux experts se mirent instantanément à la fenêtre, leurs épaules se touchèrent, leurs mains se frôlèrent, inconsciemment, ils avaient besoin de ce contact, le seul qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en lieu public.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps, en entendant le lieutenant qui revenait avec le dossier entre les mains. Il leur proposa de s'installer autour du bureau et leur apporta du café.

Deux heures plus tard

Sur la table étaient étalés des rapports de différents entretiens avec des témoins, des membres de la famille, ou des soi-disant suspects, des photos de l'enfant disparu, Gil et Sara avaient tous lus, scrutés chaque photo, le moindre indice est passé peigne fin, par les deux experts.

D'un coup, Sara se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, Gil la regarda faire, et s'inquiéta de l'attitude de sa jolie brune. Il se leva à son tour et posta à ses côtés.

G – Ca va mon cœur ?

S – Oui, ça va.

G – Sara, dis moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plait.

S – J'ai peur.

G – Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

S – Je ne sais pas… en fait si… je crois que je sais.

G – Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

S – J'ai peur qu'un jour si nous avons un enfant, j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse, et qu'on ne le retrouve pas.

Gil était assommé par la révélation de sa compagne. Il restait muet en fixant Sara. Voyant que Grissom ne disait toujours rien après quelques secondes de silence pesant. Elle décida de le rompre.

S – Gil ???

G - …

S – Gil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

G – Je crois que…

Il fut interrompu dans sa lancée par le lieutenant qui venait de rentrer sans ménagement dans la pièce.

R – Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Grissom lui lança un regard noir que lui seul avait le secret

G – Y a pas de mal.

R – Je voulais savoir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose ?

G – Je voudrais aller voir les parents.

R – Vous avez l'adresse dans le dossier, vous voulez que je vous fasse accompagner ?

S – Non ne vous donnez pas cette peine, nous allons y aller seuls, et puis vous avez surement dû les interroger déjà ?

R – Oui exact.

G – Très bien, alors nous y allons.

Le lieutenant tourna les talons, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ils regroupèrent les papiers dans les différents dossiers, et prirent la direction de la sortie. Sans un mot et sans un regard pour l'autre.

En direction de chez les parents

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, ni Grissom ni Sara, ne parlaient. Ils ne savaient pas comment engager une conversation. Ils montèrent chacun de leur coté du véhicule, Grissom mit le contact, et prit la direction du centre ville.

Arrivés devant un drugstore, Sara voulu faire une course. D'un ton froid et sans sentiment, elle rompit le silence.

S – Arrêtes la voiture.

G – Tu as besoin de quoi ?

Sara ne répondit pas à la question, Grissom arrêta le SUV, et elle sortit du véhicule sans se retourner, vers son compagnon.

Grissom la suivit du regard, rentrer dans le magasin, il savait très bien que si elle était en colère, cela était entièrement sa faute, et il le regrettait, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on entend la femme de sa vie dire qu'elle voulait des enfants.

Il patientait depuis déjà cinq, dix ou quinze minutes, il ne voyait plus le temps passer, il ne pensait qu'à la déclaration de Sara.

Mais le doute augmentait en lui, instinctivement, il sortit à son tour, en entra dans le drugstore, à la recherche de sa future femme.

D'un coup d'œil, il ne la vit pas dans le magasin, il s'approcha du comptoir et du vendeur.

G – Excusez-moi, je cherche une jeune femme brune la trentaine, elle est entrée dans votre magasin il y a vingt minutes.

V – Oui exact, mais elle est partie depuis environ quinze minutes.

G – Je suis garé devant votre magasin, et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir.

V – Effectivement, elle a demandé à partir par l'arrière boutique.

G – Elle vous dit pourquoi ?

V – Oui, elle voulait mettre de la distance, entre un homme et elle.

G – Mettre de la distance ?

V – Oui c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

Gil prit la direction de la sortie, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa, une dernière question lui brulait les lèvres.

G – Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

V – Bien sur.

G – Que vous a-t'elle acheté ?

V – Elle a prit un pack de bière.

G – Merci.

Gil prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche raccourci que lui avait programmé Sara, pour qu'il l'appelle plus rapidement, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Gil grimpa dans sa voiture, il avait le moral en dessous de tout, Sara venait de le quitter, sa plus grande crainte, depuis qu'il la connaissait, arrivait. La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée, à part sa mère bien sur, venait de le quitter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Grissom reprit ses esprits, il téléphona au lieutenant Rooters afin de lui faire part de la disparition de sa collègue, mais qu'il se chargeait de sa recherche seul, car il était le seul qui la connaissait dans cette ville, et qu'il savait comment elle pensait.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure, voyons commencer par le début, mettre les choses à plat. Installé derrière le volant, il prit un calepin et inscrivit des notes.

Numéro 1 – Sara est partie depuis environ trente minutes, elle n'a pas de véhicule, elle a peut être loué un taxi.

Numéro 2 – Elle ne connait pas la région, à part Millie, est-elle retournée à l'auberge, appeler Millie.

Numéro 3 – Elle est têtue, et a des ressources, nous ne sommes pas si loin de Los Angeles, elle est peut-être repartie à sa vie d'avant.

Numéro 4 – Elle est fâchée, elle m'a dit vouloir des enfants et moi je n'ai rien répondu, faire des enfants à Sara, oui bien sûr que je le veux

Numéro 5 – Elle veut mettre de la distance, où irait-elle ? Chez Millie, à Vegas, à Los Angeles, je ne connais personne de ses amis de Los Angeles.

Numéro 6 – Je l'aime et elle m'aime, ou m'aimait.

Grissom se secoua mentalement, Sara ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer, pas après avoir accepté la demande en mariage. En trente minutes à pieds, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, à moins qu'elle n'ait prit un taxi pour rentrer à Vegas, où aller n'importe où ailleurs.

Il démarra le SUV et prit la direction de l'auberge.

A l'auberge

Après avoir tourné dans la ville pendant prés de trois heures, il arriva à l'auberge. Il descendit du véhicule, Millie qui était dans son jardin avait remarqué que Gil portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules, mais elle ne voulut le déranger, elle l'entendait trainer les pieds en marchant, puis il pénétra dans la maison, et referma la porte en la claquant. Millie se remit à entretenir ses fleurs.

Avec toujours autant de nonchalance, il monta les marches et entra dans sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce, il fit demi tour et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, et couru pour aller voir la propriétaire des lieux.

G – Millie, Sara est venue prendre ses affaires ?

M – Oui cela fait environ deux heures.

G – Vous a-t'elle dit où elle allait ?

M – Non, la seule chose qu'elle m'a dite, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour comprendre certaine chose.

G – Merci, Millie.

Il repartit de la même façon qu'il y a cinq minutes, les épaules affaissées, les yeux regardant ses chaussures et trainant les pieds.

Une fois dans la chambre, il fit le tour afin de confirmer ses doutes, et sa plus grande peur. Sara avait fait le tour de la chambre, de la salle de bain, elle avait même retiré les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissés dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Il s'assit sur le coté du lit de Sara, même si ils n'avaient pas dormi dans le lit, il avait besoin de s'allonger à la place, sans s'en rendre compte, il se coucha, et s'endormi en pleures, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le jour même vers 17 heures

Grissom se réveilla en sursaut, il appela Sara, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors il se leva, et descendit, il parcouru le chemin jusqu'aux tables proche de l'étang. Il s'assit et se décida à téléphoner à Catherine ou Brass. Il devait prévenir ses collègues, quitte à prendre un savon, de la part de tous les collègues du labo, il savait que malgré son caractère Sara était une personne très appréciée, un peu trop à son gout.

Après maintes tergiversions, il préféra téléphoner à Catherine, car il était sûr qu'elle saurait rester calme, malgré la situation.

C – Willows, j'écoute.

G – Cath, c'est moi.

En quatre mots et une seconde, Catherine savait que Grissom avait le moral dans ses chaussures.

C – Gil ? Est-ce que ça va ?

G – Et bien en fait non, ça ne va pas du tout.

C – Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

G – C'est Sara.

C – Quoi Sara ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Sara ?

G – Sara, elle est…

Catherine sentit au son de sa voix que Grissom avait les larmes aux yeux.

C – Gil, où est Sara ?

G – Je ne sais pas, elle est partie.

C – Tu as essayé de la rappeler ?

G – J'ai dû laisser un million de messages sur son portable, mais elle ne me répond pas.

C – Depuis combien de temps, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

G – Elle est partie, il était environ 11 heures.

C – Ne bouge pas, nous arrivons tous le plus vite possible.

G – D'accord, mais…

C – Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le labo, Gil reste à ton hôtel, et repose toi. Dis-moi à quel hôtel es-tu descendu ?

G – Nous sommes… je suis chez Millie Sterne

C – Très bien, nous arrivons.

A Vegas

Sur ce Catherine raccrocha, et envoya aussitôt un message à tous les garçons de l'équipe, message qui se voulait sans détour et qui disait :

Grissom a un souci

Retour au plus vite au labo

Devons tous partir l'aider

Merci CW

Catherine n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps, en effet, les quatre garçons étaient sur le chemin du retour, ils arrivèrent pratiquement tous en même temps dans la salle de pause.

Les quatre experts s'installèrent autour de la table, à laquelle Catherine était déjà assise.

Elle leur expliqua la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Grissom suite à la disparition de Sara. Mais surtout il fallait trouver un moyen de locomotion plus rapide que la voiture.

C – Nous devons nous séparer pour aller voir le maire, le shérif, le directeur du labo, il nous faut un hélicoptère.

Il fut décidé, que Warrick irait voir le maire, Nick partit voir le maire, Greg s'occupa du directeur du labo, quant à Catherine, elle entreprit de demander de l'aide à son père, si ils ne pouvaient en avoir des autres personnes.

Sur le chemin du retour, Catherine appela Brass pour l'informer qu'ils partaient tous les 5, pour le lac Tahoe, en hélicoptère prêté par son père. Et qu'il devait les retrouver pour décoller dans une heure trente minutes.

Ensuite, elle envoya un nouveau message à ses collègues pour qu'eux aussi les retrouvent pour le départ.

A l'aéroport

Ils se retrouvèrent environ vingt minutes avant le décollage, Catherine les informa du peu de renseignements que Grissom lui avait donné au téléphone. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, les experts ainsi que le policier se posaient tous les mêmes questions : Pourquoi Sara a disparue ? Que c'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ?

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, le pilote les prévint que l'arrivée se ferait dans un quart d'heure, ils durent s'attacher le temps que l'appareil atterrisse à Carson City, l'aéroport le plus proche.

Ils prirent chacun leurs valises, et marchèrent jusqu'à l'accueil de l'aéroport, Catherine demanda un taxi afin de se rendre de directement à l'auberge de Me Sterne dans la petite ville de Knokcsville,

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ce n'était pas sans encombre qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge de Me Sterne. Catherine n'avait fait que rouspéter après le chauffeur de taxi qui était arrivé en retard, qui comble de malheur pour lui, un accident sur la route les menant à Knokcsville, l'empêchait, elle et les autres par la même occasion de rejoindre Grissom et de commencer à partir à la recherche de Sara.

A l'auberge de Me Sterne

Millie ayant entendu une voiture se garer avec précipitation devant sa demeure, approcha à la vitesse d'une femme de son âge. Elle vit sortir du taxi, une femme blonde entre quarante et quarante cinq ans, trois garçons dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser les trente ou trente cinq ans, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Mais en les regardant un peu plus, Millie se dit qu'ils avaient tous le même air sur leur visage.

M – Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

C – Bonjour, peut-être pouvez-vous nous aider, avez-vous cinq chambres de libres ?

M – Je suis désolée, mais il ne me reste plus que trois chambres de disponibles.

B – Ce n'est pas grave, nous les prenons, on s'arrangera, n'est-ce pas les garçons.

B – G – N – W – Bien sur, aucun souci.

M – Alors, suivez-moi jusqu'aux chambres.

B – C – G – N – W – Merci.

Millie les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre, elle les laissa puis retourna à son bureau dans le salon de l'auberge, elle compléta son registre.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit les cinq nouveaux arrivants, qui descendaient les marches, et s'arrêtaient à quelques pas d'elle. N'attendant pas la première question, Millie prit les devants.

M – Oui ?

C – Excusez-nous, mais nous aimerions savoir si vous connaissez Mr Grissom ?

M – Bien sur que je le connais, il est arrivé hier, avec sa collègue.

B – Oui exact, il nous a dit être descendu dans votre établissement, et nous souhaiterions savoir si vous saviez où il est à cette heure.

M – Il est dehors, assis à une table depuis environ dix sept heures.

G – Mais…

W – Greg, tais toi.

N – Vous nous dites, qu'il est assis à cette table depuis quatre heures.

M – Exact, et il n'a pas bougé, sauf pour téléphoner.

C – Avez-vous entendu ses conversations ?

M – Cela ne me regarde pas, voyons ?

B – Nous savons très bien, que ce n'est pas dans votre personnalité d'écouter les conversations de vos clients, mais nous avons besoin de savoir à qui il parlait, s'il vous plait Madame.

Millie les regarda tous les uns après les autres, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Puis elle décida de les aider.

M – Effectivement, je l'ai entendu mais de loin, il parlait d'excuses et de Sara.

W – Madame Sterne, avez-vous vu Sara aujourd'hui ?

M – Je l'ai vu ce matin, quand ils sont partis pour le poste de police, puis elle est venue chercher ses valises vers 13 heures.

C – Merci beaucoup Madame Sterne.

Alors que Millie allait repartir dans son auberge, Catherine l'interpella.

C – Madame Sterne, excusez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau.

M – Y a pas de mal, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

C – Et bien, nous n'avons pas mangé depuis ce matin, et nous commençons…

M – Je vous prépare un repas pour chacun d'entre vous.

B – Pouvez-vous en faire un de plus pour notre ami, Mr Grissom.

M – Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait manger quelque chose, mais il ne voulait rien.

C – S'il vous plait, préparez lui aussi un repas, il mangera même de force.

En même temps, qu'ils s'éloignèrent de Millie, ils s'approchèrent de Grissom, qui depuis plusieurs heures fixait un point invisible dans l'eau du lac. Ils se placèrent tous instinctivement en cercle autour de lui, comme si ils voulaient le protéger de quelque chose que lui seul voyait.

Grissom ne les avait pas entendu, il était plongé dans la mauvaise journée qu'il venait de passer. Alors Catherine, s'accroupit devant lui, Gil ne bougeait toujours, il ne posait même pas un regard sur sa collègue et amie, qui était devant lui – il était dans son monde, ou seul Sara pourrait l'en sortir – mais s'était sans compter sur sa détermination.

Jamais Catherine n'avait vu Grissom pleurer, et pourtant se sont bien des trainées de larmes sur ses joues qui venaient se perdre dans sa barbe. Elle posa ses mains sur chacune des cuisses de Grissom, voulant le faire revenir à la réalité.

D'un ton amical, elle voulut le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

C – Gil ?

G – …

C – Gil, regarde-moi.

G – …

Ne voulant pas que les garçons de son équipe voient leur responsable dans cet état, Catherine leur demanda de se rendre au poste de police et de reprendre l'enquête sur la disparition de l'enfant. Ils s'exécutèrent sans rien dire.

Catherine savait que seuls, Brass et elle connaissait les sentiments que ressentaient Griss et Sara, l'un envers l'autre.

Brass mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci ne percuta toujours pas. Cath et Jim se lancèrent un regard, et une idée surgit entre eux, ils hochèrent la tête en même temps, signe qu'ils s'étaient compris.

B – Gil ?

G – …

C – Gil, on va la retrouver.

G – …

Jim prit le bras de Catherine pour l'écarter de Grissom.

B – Il faut employer les grands moyens

C – Je suis d'accord, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Ils retournèrent vers Gil, qui ne bougeait toujours pas

B – Gil, on trouvé Sara.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il se leva précipitamment.

G – Qu… Quoi ??? Où est-elle ? Il faut que je la voie. Je dois lui parler.

C – Calme-toi Gil.

G – Emmenez voir Sara, je veux la voir.

B – GRISSOM.

Jim se mit à crier devant l'air buté de Grissom, sous la colère il se mit à crier lui aussi.

G – NON, JE DOIS LUI PARLER, JE VEUX LUI EXPLIQUER, il faut que je lui explique.

C – Gil, on ne sait pas où est Sara.

Grissom posa un regard noir sur ses deux soi-disant amis, ils ne lui connaissaient pas un regard aussi méchant.

G – Vous m'avez menti, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

C – Gil on devait te faire réagir ?

Il se remit à pleurer.

C – Gil, je te promets que l'on va la retrouver.

B – Je suis même sûr qu'elle soit toujours en ville. Elle t'aime trop pour te quitter.

G – Tu crois ???

C – Je suis de son avis, avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, elle aurait pu te quitter avant.

G – Oui mais là c'est différent.

Au poste de police

Les trois experts pénétrèrent dans le poste et demandèrent à voir le responsable de l'affaire de l'enfant disparu.

Un homme apparemment le plus gardé de tous, leur expliqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'affaire d'enfant disparu, puisque l'enfant elle-même s'était présentée en début d'après midi, accompagnée de leur collègue. Elle dit l'avoir croisé sans le parc au bord du lac Tahoe, et qu'elle lui a demandé de retourné en ville ensemble, car ses parents s'inquiétaient, donc elle est revenue vers les douze heures.

Mais comme Grissom répondait plus au téléphone, il n'avait pût être averti du dénouement heureux de cette histoire.

C'est le sourire un peu plus prononcé sur leur visage que les trois jeunes hommes retournèrent à l'auberge de Madame Sterne.

A l'auberge de Madame Sterne 

Warrick gara la voiture de location devant l'établissement, après un coup d'œil, ils remarquèrent tous les trois que Brass et Catherine avaient enfin fait bouger Grissom. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement et entendirent les voix de leurs collègues dans la salle des repas. D'un pas plus léger, ils s'assirent avec eux, pour prendre part au diner que leur servit Millie.

Le repas se passa en silence, seule Catherine le rompit de temps en temps pour « gronder » Grissom qui ne pouvait rien avaler, il se forçait néanmoins sous l'œil maternel de son amie de longue date.

Puis se fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Chacun entra dans la chambre que Millie avait préparée pour chacun d'entre eux, seuls, Grissom et Catherine avaient leur chambre, les quatre autres hommes devaient faire chambres partagées.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et tous se couchèrent rapidement.

Dans la nuit

Catherine qui venait de s'endormir, sursauta dans son lit, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle attrapa l'appareil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et décrocha sans regarder le nom de l'appelant.

C – J'espère que c'est important pour que vous me réveilliez en pleine nuit ?

S – Cath ?

Catherine s'assit en un mouvement sur son lit, elle était désormais totalement réveillée.

C – Sara ?

S – Oui.

C – Où es-tu ?

S – Je ne suis pas très loin de vous tous.

C – Dis-moi où tu es ?

S – Non, je ne peux pas te le dire

C – Sara, il faut que je te parle de Gil.

S – Il n'y a rien à dire.

Cath savait que tout comme Grissom, Sara était très têtue, si ce n'est plus.

C – Sara, il n'a rien mangé depuis que vous avez déjeuné ce matin, il ne dort plus non plus.

S – Parce que tu crois que j'ai réussi à avaler quelque conque nourriture, ou put fermer l'œil.

C – Non j'en suis sûre, mais Sara, il pleure depuis que tu es partie.

S – Il quoi…

C – Il pleure Sara, tellement il a peur de te perdre.

S – Il faut que je raccroche. Au revoir.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa collègue, Sara coupa court à la communication.

Catherine resta à regarder son téléphone, elle ne comprenait pas, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave en entre eux, pour que Sara ne veuille pas dire où elle est, et Grissom dans l'état ou il est. Elle se recoucha, mais les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin

Catherine ouvrit un œil en entendant des voix dans le couloir, elle reconnaissait les voix des quatre garçons qui l'accompagnaient, elle se leva d'un pied lourd en repensant à la conversation de cette nuit avec Sara.

Après une bonne douche, elle rejoint les hommes, déjà à table, pour participer au petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à table silencieusement, chose que les personnes assises, trouvèrent étrange.

W – Cath, ça va ?

C – Pas vraiment.

B – Que ce passe t'il, Cath ?

C – Sara m'a appelé cette nuit.

B – G – N – W – Quoi ?

G – Où est-elle ?

N – Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

W – Qu'est qui s'est passé entre eux pour qu'elle parte ?

B – STOP. Cath que t'a dit Sara ?

C – En fait, elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, elle est dans le même état que Gil, elle n'avale rien, elle ne dort plus et au son de sa voix elle a beaucoup pleuré.

W – Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit où elle était ?

C – Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas très loin de nous tous.

Un silence pesant envahit l'espace, le temps que les petites informations que Catherine venait de leur dire, s'impriment dans leurs cerveaux d'experts. Les mêmes questions que Cath s'était posé une partie de la nuit, les garçons assis avec elle se les posaient eux aussi.

Si Sara n'est pas loin, où est-elle, pourquoi ne veut-elle pas voir Grissom, que s'est-il passé entre eux ? De nombreuses questions sans réponses.

Ils avaient finis le déjeuner que Madame Sterne leur avait préparé, quand Catherine rompit le silence.

C – Avez-vous vu Grissom ce matin ?

B – G – N – W – Non.

En voyant Millie venir vers eux pour récupérer les restes du déjeuner, elle vit qu'ils avaient un air soucieux sur leur visage.

W – Millie ?

M – Oui, mon garçon.

N – Avez-vous vu notre ami ce matin ?

M – Non, il est parti en pleine nuit avec sa voiture.

C – Il ne vous a rien dit ?

M – Non, je l'ai entendu descendre l'escalier, et le temps que je me lève, j'ai vu sa voiture démarrer.

B – Merci de votre aide, Millie.

M – De rien, je suis sûre que vous allez retrouver vos deux amis.

Au bord du lac de l'auberge

Avant de se mettre à la recherche de Sara et maintenant de Grissom, les experts avaient besoin de faire le point sur les « disparitions » de leurs amis. Ils décidèrent donc de se réunir au bord du lac.

Plus ils s'approchaient du lac, plus ils distinguaient deux corps sur la pelouse qui bordait le lac et plus ils reconnaissaient ces deux corps allongés, l'homme était sur le dos, et la femme à moitié sur lui. Il lui dessinait des arabesques dans le dos, et elle lui caressait le torse, de temps en temps il embrassait la tempe.

Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise, lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix de l'homme quant-il parla à la jeune femme.

C – Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, et tous les deux en plus ?

W – Je croyais que vous étiez fâchés ?

Surpris de ne plus être seuls, Gil et Sara se séparèrent aussi vite que deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit lors de leur premier baiser par les parents de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire, comme rarement leurs collègues du CSI les avaient vus.

Les quatre experts ainsi que le policier les regardaient stupéfiés, ils voulaient tous savoir ce qui s'était passé hier pour qu'ils soient fâchés ou point de ne plus voir se parler, et savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pour qu'ils soient dans cette position au petit matin.

C – Excusez-nous, mais vous nous expliquez ?

G – Nous sommes ensemble.

B – Vous êtes ensemble et c'est tout ?

S – Non ce n'est pas tout.

Sara lança un regard à Grissom pour avoir son accord, il la regarda amoureusement.

G – Tu peux lui dire, mon cœur.

B – Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachés encore tous les deux.

G – Pas grand-chose. A toi Sara.

Toujours assis par terre, les yeux des deux experts se connectèrent.

S – Je suis amoureuse de Grissom.

G – Et je suis amoureux de Sara.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

G – C'est bien beau tout ça mais nous nous en doutions déjà, mais à part ça ?

Devant l'insistance du plus jeune des enquêteurs présents, ils se séparèrent.

S – Très bien, vous avez gagné. Vous êtes tous invités à notre mariage.

Gil se leva le premier, puis aida sa future femme, dès qu'elle fut debout, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et Sara mit ses deux bras autour du cou de son homme.

G – Jim, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

J – Bien sur, j'en serais ravi.

S – Catherine, tu veux bien être m…

Sara ne finit jamais sa phrase, que Catherine se jeta littéralement sur elle en pleures, tellement elle était émue et contente que Sara lui fasse confiance.

C – Bien sur, je suis heureuse que tu me le demandes.

Ils partirent tous s'assoir à une table, et continuèrent à discuter. Grissom s'inquiéta de l'enquête sur l'enfant, mais il fut vite rassurer par les garçons qui lui confirmèrent que la petite avait croisé son ange gardien, hier en fin de matinée. Gil se retourne sur Sara et lui demanda silencieusement des explications. Elle acquiesce de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'effectivement l'ange gardien était-elle.

G – Je t'aime.

S – Moi aussi.

Il lui fit une bise pleine de tendresse sur la joue.

W – C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvés ?

S – C'est très simple, je l'ai appelé cette nuit.

Flash back raconté par Gil

Vers minuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'étais debout, je regardais par la fenêtre de la chambre, le reflet de la lune sur le lac me faisait penser à notre première soirée romantique que nous avions passés au bord du lac Mead, il y a bientôt un an. Mon portable se mit à sonner, mais le temps que je le trouve, le correspondant avait déjà raccroché, alors j'ai recherché l'appelant, et quand j'ai vu que c'était Sara qui cherchait à me joindre, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai appuyé sur la touche raccourci 1, et là.

G – Sara ?

S – Je suis désolée je croyais que tu dormais.

G – Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas dans le même lit que moi ou que tu n'es pas dans mes bras.

Je suis sûr que cette réflexion a fait sourire Sara.

S – Moi non plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa, malgré tout, entre nous.

G – Sara, j'ai envie de te voir.

S – Je ne suis pas loin.

G – Dis-moi où, j'arrive de suite.

S – Sur la place à coté…

G – Du drugstore ?

S – Oui.

G – Ne bouges pas j'arrive.

J'ai attrapé ma veste et mes clefs, et deux minutes plus tard, je passais le portail en métal de l'auberge. Je n'ai pas mis plus de cinq minutes pour rejoindre la place du centre ville. Je suis descendu du SUV, j'ai claqué la portière et j'ai couru jusqu'au centre de la place, mais il n'y avait personne d'assise sur les bancs. Je tournai sur moi-même, mais Sara n'était pas ou plus là. J'étais vraiment déçu.

Alors que je commençais à repartir, les épaules voutées, les yeux baisés, j'ai senti une main se posée sur mon épaule, j'ai sursauté et me suis retourné en même temps. Sara se tenait devant, le sourire accroché aux lèvres de m'avoir fait peur.

Je me suis littéralement jeté sur elle, tellement j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas attendu, Sara avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous étions comme soudés l'un à l'autre. Puis Sara se recula, nos regards se connectèrent malgré la nuit, seul un rayon de la lune illuminait le visage de Sara, que je trouvais à cet instant plus belle que jamais.

Sara me prit la main, et me guida vers le banc le plus proche de nous, on s'est assis dans un silence que l'on voulait tous les deux prolongés, mais on savait aussi qu'il nous fallait parler de ce qui nous arrivait. Alors j'ai engagé la conversation.

G – Sara, je suis désolé.

S – Non, c'est moi.

G – Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher

S – Non j'y tiens, je suis désolée.

G – Et si on arrêtait avec les excuses, je m'excuse, tu t'excuses, tout va bien ? Non ?

Les yeux de Sara plongés dans les miens, et les miens plongés dans les siens, le sourire accroché à nos lèvres, on est parti dans un fou rire. Je me suis arrêté de rire avant Sara, et je l'écoutais, à mon goût c'était la plus belle musique qui m'était donné d'écouter. A son tour, elle finit de rire, elle posa ses douces lèvres sur ma joue poilue.

S – Je voulais te dire.

G – Racontes-moi tout ce que tu veux. Tu sais que je ne partirais pas.

S – Je n'ai pas voulu te quitter mais seulement que tu comprennes.

G – Que je comprenne quoi ?

S – Tout à l'heure au poste de police, même si je sais de source sûre que tu en aurais été capable, je ne te demandais pas de me faire un enfant sur le champ. Mais juste que tu y penses.

G – Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'y pense.

S – Depuis que l'on est ensemble.

G – En fait depuis un peu plus longtemps.

S – Ah bon, dis-moi tout.

G – Depuis que je te connais, mais…

Sara, à cet instant pose sa main sur ma joue, et me demande par son simple regard de tout lui dire, alors je me mets à parler comme jamais.

G – Tu vas me trouver très idiot, mais tu as raison, si nous voulons construire un avenir ensemble, il faut que je te dise pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

S – Il n'y a rien idiot à parler de ses peurs. Vas-y je t'écoute.

G – La première fois que j'ai pensé à fonder une famille, je venais de te voir dans l'amphithéâtre à Frisco. Mais tu étais tellement jeune et moi je me trouvais trop vieux pour toi. Je me disais que je n'avais aucune chance de séduire une aussi belle jeune femme que toi. Et puis, je ne connaissais rien de toi sauf que tu étais la plus belle des femmes que j'avais rencontrées.

S – Pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit pendant nos repas pendant le séminaire, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était de passé encore plus de temps avec toi.

G – Mes espoirs se sont écroulés quand je suis reparti pour Vegas. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

S – J'avais les mêmes peurs, pendant ces deux années je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Quand tu m'as appelé pour que je vienne à Vegas, j'étais la plus heureuse.

G – Quand tu es arrivée sur ma scène de crime, je t'attendais impatiemment, je voulais revoir tes yeux chocolat.

Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, nos visage se rapprochaient, nos souffles se mêlaient, nos lèvres se trouvaient, s'entrouvraient, et nos langues se cherchaient, puis entamaient une danse sans fin, jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air.

G – Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, je te ferais un ou plusieurs enfants. Mon rêve était que tu m'en donnes au moins deux, je rêvais que l'on ait des jumeaux, une petite fille qui serait le portrait de sa superbe maman, et un garçon qui aurait l'intelligence de son père.

S – Gil, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ma demande pour venir diner avec moi, quand je te l'ai proposé, on aurait pu commencer notre histoire.

G – Pour une seule et unique raison, mon âge.

S – Ton âge ? Nous avons toujours la même différence d'âge que nous avions à notre rencontre à Frisco, et la même qu'il y a quatre, et aujourd'hui nous avons encore plus de seize ans de différence, alors que c'est-il passé derrière ses beaux yeux bleus.

G – J'ai pris des vacances pendant lesquelles j'ai réfléchi, surtout pendant lesquelles tu me manquais terriblement, je me demandais ce que tu faisais, avec qui tu sortais. Et je me suis surpris à être jaloux des personnes avec qui tu pouvais sortir quand je n'étais pas là. Je me suis dit que je voulais être celui avec qui tu sortais. Alors à mon retour j'ai commencé à te « draguer », je voulais conquérir ton cœur.

S – Mais tu étais le seul à posséder la clef de mon cœur.

A ce moment là, j'étais heureux d'avoir pût enfin partager toutes mes peurs avec ma femme, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, lui déposais des baisers sur la tempe, et lui prodiguais des caresses dans le dos. Je sentais Sara se laisser aller sous mes mains, les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Mais une question tournait encore dans ma tête. Et comme nous étions à l'heure des confidences, je me suis lancé à lui demander.

G – Sara ?

S – Oui ?

G – Qu'as-tu fais du pack de bières, que tu as achetés.

S – Je n'ai pas achetés de bières.

G – Mais le vendeur, il m'a…

S – Il t'a dit ce que je lui ai demandé de te dire. Je lui ai donné dix dollars pour qu'il te le dise.

A ce moment là, Sara se retourna dans mes bras et nos lèvres se joignirent, pour des baisers plus au moins passionnés. Nous sommes partis main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture, puis on est rentré à l'auberge, mais comme la nuit était des plus agréables, nous avons décidés de s'installer sur l'herbe au bord du lac.

Fin Flash back

G – Et voilà, c'est pourquoi, vous nous trouvez ici ce matin.

W – Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

S – Merci.

N – Je vais vous poser la question que tout le monde se pose. Qu'elle est la date du mariage ?

Gil est Sara eurent un regard de connivence, comme bien souvent depuis que Sara était arrivée à Vegas pour travailler au sein de l'équipe de Grissom.

G – S – Cet après midi, à quatorze heures.

Tous furent choqués d'entendre la réponse du couple devant eux.

B – C – G – N – W – QUOI ???

Les amoureux regardaient leurs amis, amusés.

G – Vous avez tous bien entendu, j'épouse Sara cet après midi, et ici même, avec l'accord de Millie.

B – Comment avez-vous fait ?

S – Millie est une femme extraordinaire.

C – Comment faites vous pour célébrer un mariage alors que vous êtes la depuis à peine une journée et que vous ne connaissez personne ?

G – Le plus simplement du monde, on s'est adressé à la personne qui connait tout le monde dans une ville de cette taille.

Flash Back raconté par Sara

Quand nous sommes sortis du parc main dans la main, nous marchions en direction de la voiture, Gil en gentleman, m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma portière, mais il ne l'ouvrait pas alors, j'ai mis la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir moi-même, mais Gil m'en n'empêcha.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je passais mes bras autour de con cou, je sentais les soubresauts de son corps contre le mien, j'ai voulu me défaire de son emprise, mais il me plaqua plus fort contre la voiture, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il pleurait alors que nous nous étions expliqués, et qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes entre nous.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer, alors je chuchotais à son oreille.

S – Gil ?

G – …

S – Gil, mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu as ?

G – Rien.

S – Gil je te connais, si tu te mets dans cet état, ce que quelque chose te tracasse, alors dis-moi tout.

G – J'ai peur que tu me…

S – Que quoi ?

G – Que tu me quittes, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi.

S – Il est hors de question que nous soyons séparés, en dehors du travail bien sûr, et encore c'est toi le chef, donc je suis certaine que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour que nous enquêtions sur les mêmes enquêtes le plus souvent possible.

Il sourit à cette remarque, mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

S – Gil, je ne vais nulle part sans toi, alors dis-moi tout, ou bien…

Gil fronça les sourcils, alors que je laissais ma phrase en suspend.

G – Ou bien quoi ???

S – Tu te souviens de ce demain matin, où tu t'es réveillé tout seul.

G – Ok, je capitule.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, mais ne disait rien, et puis d'un coup, il prit une grande gorgée d'air, sûrement pour se donner du courage.

G – Sara, veux-tu m'épouser ?

S – Gil…

G – Je sais Sara, tu m'as répondu hier.

S – On va commencer à tout préparer dès que nous sommes de retour à Vegas.

G – Non Sara, tu n'as pas compris, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je veux t'épouser aujourd'hui.

S – Mais, on ne connaît personne ici, comment veux-tu que le prêtre accepte de nous mariés alors qu'il nous ne connait pas.

G – Mais on connait Millie, et elle connait tout le monde.

S – Ok, on va lui demander.

Et cette fois Gil m'ouvrit la portière, seulement après un long et tendre baiser. Nous sommes partis en direction de l'auberge de Millie, mais à cette heure de la nuit, il devait être environ deux heures du matin, Millie devait sûrement dormir, alors on s'est installés au bord du lac.

Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'est endormis.

Il devait être six heures et demi, quand Millie nous a réveillé, elle était heureuse que nous nous soyons enfin réconciliés, Alors nous lui avons expliqués nos projets. Elle a tout de suite accepté notre demande, et nous a proposé de célébrer le mariage ici, dans son auberge.

Nous l'avons remercié, elle est repartie pour donner des coups de téléphone aux personnes adéquates pour célébrer notre future union. Elle est revenue environ une heure plus tard en nous demandant si l'heure nous convenait.

Fin du Flash back

La fin de matinée se passa relativement bien, entre les discussions des experts pour tout savoir de ce mariage qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Puis arriva l'heure des habillages de convenance pour une célébration.

Catherine kidnappa Sara, dans une chambre pour qu'elles se préparent, ce qui leur prirent pratiquement une heure même si les tenues étaient plus que classiques, vus qu'il étaient tous venus pour mener à bien des enquêtes.

Millie avait fait tout préparer, malgré le peu de personne qui participait à cette union, des chaises blanches installées, devant une estrade blanche aussi, tout autour, il y avait des bouquets de roses rouge.

A treize heures trente, Gil ainsi que ses amis étaient tous prêts, le futur marié portait un pantalon et une chemise blanche. Ils avaient décidés d'un comme un accord de s'habillés de la couleur la plus claire qu'ils avaient dans leur valise,

A quatorze heures pile, Grissom, le prêtre, Millie et les amis du couple attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la future mariée. Gil s'impatientait, quand d'un coup, il la vit s'approcher au bras de Jim. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon et d'un chemisier de couleur crème, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon duquel s'échappaient une mèche rebelle de chaque coté de son visage.

Quant-elle fut arrivée ses cotés, Gil vit ses yeux humides, Jim qui servait d'accompagnateur à Sara, lui tendit la main de la jeune femme avec le sourire. Jim, connaissant ses deux amis, savait qu'ils ne pourraient être heureux qu'ensemble. Grissom prit la main de Sara dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser, baiser qui se voulait plein de promesse en vers un avenir radieux.

Le prêtre fit le discours habituel des mariages, en disant bien que le lieu était pour lui une première, car malgré le car idyllique jamais aucun mariage n'avait jamais été célébré ici. Puis vint le temps des vœux des futurs mariés, et Gil commença, il se tourna vers sa belle.

G – Sara

Alors, qu'il commençait son discours, Sara avait déjà des larmes aux yeux.

G – Non, Sara ne pleure pas mon ange, je ne veux pas voir des larmes dans ses beaux yeux chocolat, surtout à cause de moi. Je t'aime, n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, et je te demande pardon. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, je voulais tout connaître de toi. Mais tu me fascinais tellement, que j'étais terrifié, ta beauté, ta soif d'apprendre, ta vivacité, et surtout ta jeunesse. En un regard tu as volé mon cœur. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi, et te rendre tout le bonheur que tu me donnes tous les jours. Je veux être ton confident, ton âme sœur, ton meilleur ami, ton mari mais par-dessus tout je veux être le père de tes enfants. J'aimerais que l'on construise un avenir ensemble, toi, moi et nos enfants.

Devant cette belle déclaration, Sara ne retenait pas ses larmes, Gil les essuyait de ses pouces, avec des gestes tendres.

Sara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gil, il lui enserra la taille et elle entoura son cou. Ils restèrent quelles que secondes dans ce monde d'amour, où rien ne comptait à part eux deux.

Puis vint le tour de Sara de dire ses vœux à Grissom.

S - Gil, mon amour, je t'ai pardonné, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi au premier regard, que j'ai posé sur toi, tout m'attirait chez toi, tes cheveux grisonnants, tes yeux océan, ton visage poupin, ta voix sensuelle, ta carrure imposante mais rassurante. Et maintenant que je te connais mieux, mes sentiments ne font que grandir de jour en jour, j'aime ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ta bonté d'âme, ton professionnalisme, et tes passions hors du commun. Je veux te rendre la vie aussi douce que tu le fais pour moi, je veux être ta confidente, ton âme sœur, ta meilleure amie, ta femme mais par-dessus tout je veux être la mère de tes enfants. J'aimerais que l'on construise un avenir ensemble, toi, moi et nos enfants.

Pendant leurs vœux, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Et maintenant que le silence s'installait, leurs visages se rapprochaient, Gil posa une main sur la joue de Sara et dans un geste tendre, il essuya des larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau si douce, qu'il connaissait intimement.

Ils paraissaient être seuls au monde dans une bulle d'amour ou personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait le droit de pénétrer.

Mais le prêtre qui devait finir de les unir devant dieu et surtout devant leurs amis, rompit le silence, les ramenant à la réalité par un raclement de gorge. Grissom le regarda en haussant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement comment il osait les déranger alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres l'homme d'église les ramena dans la réalité.

P – Monsieur Grissom, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Alors Gil se plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sara, et avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard taquin, il lui posa une question piège.

G – Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait une autorisation pour t'embrasser maintenant ?

S – C'est seulement la première fois en tant que femme mariée, après c'est où tu veux, quand tu veux et autant de fois que tu le veux.

G – Et bien je ne vais pas m'en priver, et je commence maintenant.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, les lèvres se touchèrent et s'ouvrirent, les langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel, et langoureux. Tous leurs amis se levèrent et applaudirent les nouveaux mariés.

Une heure plus tard, Gil et Sara ne se lâchaient toujours pas, ils dansaient au son d'un slow que diffusait le disc jockey. Au grand désespoir de Grissom, ils furent interrompus par Catherine et Brass qui voulaient danser avec les nouveaux mariés.

B – Est-ce que tu peux lâcher Sara, je voudrais bien danser avec la jeune mariée.

G – Non. Je veux la garder dans mes bras.

C – Et moi j'aimerai danser avec mon ami.

Grissom prit un air boudeur, qui fit craquer Sara, comme à chaque fois. Alors, elle approcha son visage de l'oreille de son désormais mari, pour que lui seul entende.

S – Laisse-moi danser avec Jim, juste le temps d'une chanson, je te promets de me faire pardonner cette nuit, je t'aime.

Sara se recula et sut en voyant les yeux bleu lagon de Gil, qu'elle l'avait convaincu de la laisser danser avec Jim. Il resserra son emprise sur la taille fine de Sara, et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres, puis se sépara d'elle pour se tourner vers Catherine, et lui accorder la danse.

Tout en dansant respectivement avec Jim et Catherine, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, se promettant silencieusement des promesses vers un avenir radieux.

2 mois plus tard

Sara s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer l'apéritif dinatoire qu'elle avait promis à ses amis, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son mari, car aujourd'hui nous sommes le 17 août, elle tournait virait de tous les côtés car elle ne voulait rien oubliés, les toasts à la viande – pour les invités, aux légumes, au fromage, alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour sortir les bouteilles du frigidaire, elle fut retenue par deux puissants bras qui la plaquèrent sur un corps tout aussi puissant, et dont elle connaissait désormais toutes les parcelles.

G – Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurais aidée.

S – Non, je n'ai pas voulu, tu dormais trop bien, et puis j'en ai profité pour t'admirer.

G – Tu préfères me regarder quand je dors mais moi je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi, que ce soit au labo, dans les magasins, ici dans la cuisine ou dans notre lit.

S – J'aime t'observer tout le temps, mais quand tu dors, je trouve que tu es détendu, et encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Gil la tourna face à lui, pour qu'ils se noient tous deux, dans les yeux de l'amour. Sara passa ses bras autour du cou de Gil, en même temps que lui resserrait sa prise sur la taille de Sara. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient dans un baiser timide, comme deux adolescents, mais bien vite le baiser devint passionné, langoureux et sensuel. A bout de souffle, ils se séparaient, Sara posa sa tète sur le torse de Gil.

S – Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? Tu es en colère ?

Elle savait les réponses, mais voulait les entendre à nouveau.

G – Je ne suis ni en colère, ni fâché, je suis seulement très amoureux, et très heureux, comme jamais je n'ai été.

S – Je t'aime aussi mon amour, tu sais que j'aimerais rester dans tes bras jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, mais nous avons des invités qui arrivent dans quelques minutes.

G – Je sais, mais j'aime te prendre dans mes bras, tu sens tellement bon.

S – Je suis allée prendre une douche avant de commencer à préparer l'apéritif.

G – Je te répète que tu aurais dû me réveiller, nous nous serions douchés ensemble.

S – Je préfère que tu sois en forme pour la fin de la soirée, je te réserve une surprise, dont tu n'as pas idée.

G – Très bien, je capitule, mais la prochaine…

S – La prochaine fois je te réveillerais, c'est promis.

Après un dernier petit bisou, ils se séparent pour finir la préparation, Gil ouvrit les bouteilles, et Sara finissait les plateaux. A peine, tout était installé sur la table du salon, que Gil et Sara se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour une série de baisers sur le canapé qui en avait déjà subit plus que cette séance d'embrassade.

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursautés ensemble. Ils se levèrent et main dans la main, ils allèrent ouvrir la porte, pour tomber sur tous leurs amis réunis, les collègues du couple s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 19 heures sur le parking de l'appartement, chacun avait un paquet de différentes tailles dans les mains.

Ils étaient simplement heureux de passer cette soirée d'anniversaire avec leurs amis.

Tous les paquets avaient été posés sur la table du salon, la soirée se passa calmement, tous passaient en agréablement moment, et chacun racontait des souvenir soit des années d'études, soit de leurs premières enquêtes, mais certaines questions brulaient les lèvres des amis.

Gil et Sara se jetèrent un regard complice, se donnant l'accord silencieusement de répondre aux questions puisque ce soir, ils étaient en comité restreint et que tous se faisaient confiance.

Alors que Greg était absorbé par la décoration de la pièce Grissom le fit sursauter.

G – Allez-y Greg.

GS – Pardon.

G – Je vois bien qu'il y a des questions qui sont sans réponses depuis que vous avez appris que nous étions ensemble, il y a deux mois, alors allez-y, posez les.

S – Mais vous avez le droit de nous poser une question à chacun de nous.

G – Qui veut commencer ?

B – Par galanterie, messieurs laissons les premières questions à Cath.

GS – N – W – OK

C – OK, je me lance, je pense que tout le monde sera content, donc ma question pour vous deux, est : Vous voulez bien nous raconter votre histoire depuis votre rencontre à l'arrivée de Sara, il y a cinq ans ?

G – S – D'accord.

S – Tu racontes, Gil ?

G – Nous allons leur raconter ensemble.

Flash back raconté par Gil et Sara 

Je venais d'arriver à la faculté de Frisco, afin de me préparer à faire mon premier discours. Je parcourrais les couloirs, car les bâtiments sont très grands, je cherchais donc l'amphithéâtre, quand j'ai entendu des voix derrière moi, je ne me serais jamais retourné si je n'avais pas entendu, la plus belle des musiques à mes oreilles, son rire.

Je la voyais pour la première fois et je crois que ce moment restera gravé en moi à jamais, elle souriait, pas d'un sourire timide, comme font des jeunes filles, non elle riait d'un rire qui vous égaye la journée quand vous l'entendez le matin.

Je l'ai observé pendant quelques secondes, en me demandant qui elle était, une jeune prof, ou bien une étudiante, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle était prof. Puis j'ai repris mon chemin, non sans m'être fait arrêter par le doyen, qui me remerciait des interventions que je ferais pendant le mois à venir.

Une fois, la salle trouvée, je me suis installé derrière le pupitre, j'ai salué mes auditeurs, je scrutais les étudiants de droite à gauche, pour finalement m'arrêter sur les yeux chocolat les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vus.

Je connaissais son sourire, son rire et maintenant ses yeux, mais si elle était assise là, c'est qu'elle était étudiante, et là je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais la chance de la revoir en dehors de ce séminaire.

Je venais de tomber amoureux.

J'étais assise depuis 15 minutes, au quatrième rang juste en face du pupitre, je discutais de ce que nous avions fait de notre week-end, avec ma camarade de chambre qui était à ma droite. Je ne savais pourquoi mon regard était fixé sur la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Nous discutions toujours quand la porte s'est ouverte, d'un coup je me suis tût.

Il est apparu dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue clair, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux océan, ses cheveux poivre et tout juste sel, lui donnaient un charme fou. Je le suivais du regard, approcher du pupitre et installer ses documents.

Et puis, il s'est présenté, d'une voix grave et sensuelle en même temps, je me souviens encore de sa première phrase : Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gilbert Grissom, je suis là pour donner des conférences sur l'aide que peut apporter l'entomologie dans la résolution d'enquête criminelle.

Il a continué son discours, et j'étais comme captivée, par sa voix et surtout ses yeux qui me fixaient, je crois que pendant le cours ma camarade me parlait, mais je n'entendais rien à part lui. L'intervention a peut-être durée deux ou trois heures, mais à la fin j'aurais juré sur tout ce que vous voulez que ça venait de commencer, alors il a dit la phrase magique : est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Pour tout vous avouer je ne me suis pas gênée, j'en avais et pas qu'une, j'aurais pût faire durer le jeu des questions réponses encore des heures, si je n'avais pas reçu un coup de coude de la part de ma voisine. Alors nous commencions à ranger nos affaires, que les autres étudiants sortaient bruyamment de la salle, ma voisine me dit qu'elle m'attendait à l'extérieur car elle avait envie d'une cigarette.

Je venais de tomber amoureuse.

Je la regardais descendre les quelques marches depuis sa place, sa queue de cheval dansait au même rythme que ses pas. Quant elle fut arrivée à mon bureau, nous étions plus que tous les deux dans l'amphithéâtre, je voulais tellement continuer la discussion que nous avions quelques minutes auparavant que je l'ai interpellée d'une façon que je ne me connaissais pas, pour une fois j'interpellais sans bégayer une jeune femme qui me plaisait.

G – Mademoiselle, attendez, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'est retournée, et de prés j'ai vu ses yeux, je ne m'étais pas trompé, les plus beaux yeux chocolat avec des étoiles qui brillaient de mille éclats.

J'ai cru défaillir quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler, il voulait parler, avec moi, moi qui suis toujours le nez dans mes livres. Je me suis rapprochée du pupitre.

S – Oui docteur Grissom ?

G – J'ai remarqué que votre voisine n'était pas passionnée par la conférence, et qu'elle vous a empêché de poser d'autres questions.

S – Effectivement, mais ce n'ai pas grave, je ferais des recherches dans vos articles.

Elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir, peut-être que j'étais aussi très maladroit.

G – Non, ce que je voulais, c'est vous, enfin si vous voulez, c'est de, comment dire…

S – Oui.

J'espérais tellement qu'il la pose sa question, le voir aussi hésitant était si adorable.

G – Je voulais savoir, si vous accepteriez de venir boire un café, pour continuer notre discussion.

S – Avec plaisir docteur Grissom.

Je crois quand ce moment même nous avions tous les deux le même sourire plaqué sur le visage, mais je ne connaissais toujours pas son prénom.

G – Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Grissom, cela ne me dérange pas.

S – Très bien doct… Pardon, Grissom. Moi, c'est Sara, Sara Sidle. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Sara.

A partir de cet instant, nous ne nous quittions plus, avant ou après les conférences, on petit déjeunait ensemble, le midi, on déjeunait ensemble, l'après-midi, on se promenait ensemble, il nous arrivait de visiter des musées ensemble, et le soir, on se retrouvait dans un restaurant différent à chaque fois, et on dinait ensemble. Pendant un mois, on ne s'est pas quitté, je tombais sous le charme innocent de la jolie brune qui avait fait exploser mon cœur, d'un sentiment qui m'était inconnu jusqu'alors.

Depuis, aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'être aussi heureuse que le mois que j'ai passé au coté de l'homme que j'aimais. Malheureusement, pour moi, le mois s'est écoulé à une vitesse folle, je ne voyais pas le temps passé à ses cotés. Et le jour de son départ est arrivé beaucoup trop vite.

Il n'avait pas voulu me dire pas quel vol il partait, alors je me suis renseignée auprès du service de l'aéroport, je voulais lui dire au revoir, je ne savais pas que je le reverrais quelques mois plus tard. Alors je l'ai attendu deux heures devant la porte d'embarcation.

De son regard de future experte, je la voyais qui scrutait les personnes autour d'elle, mais elle ne m'avait pas vu, je ne voulais pas voir de la tristesse dans les beaux yeux, je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, mon cœur s'est gonflé d'amour, nous avancions en même temps, l'un vers l'autre, comme deux aimants attirés inexorablement, nous ne pouvions faire autrement.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, sans se parler, on savait ce que l'autre pensait.

G – Vous n'auriez pas dû venir.

S – Je voulais vous dire au revoir.

G – Je sais, moi aussi. Je suis content que vous soyez là !

S – Je suis contente d'être là.

La voix synthétique de l'hôtesse d'accueil appela les voyageurs en partance pour Vegas. Nos yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, sans qu'elles ne franchissent la barrière de nos paupières.

Nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille, et moi je me rattachais à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Pendant cette étreinte, il me dit les plus beaux mots que je n'avais jamais entendus.

G – Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

A ses mots, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Il les effaça d'une caresse de ses pouces, puis il approcha doucement son visage du mien, et on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Il mit fin au baiser, sans pour autant desserrer son emprise sur moi.

G – Je te promets, que l'on se reverra, je ne sais pas où, ni dans combien de temps, mais je te le promets.

S – Je ne demande que cela.

Fin Flash back 

Sara et Gil se regardaient, ils revivaient leur rencontre.

G – Voilà, vous savez tout.

Tous les invités avaient appréciés la franchise du couple, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, et Greg proposa à son chef d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ce qu'il ne refusa pas, bien évidement.

Il ne fut pas déçu de ses cadeaux : Greg lui offrit un livre sur sa passion, les insectes, Nick , une parure de stylo, Warrick, un spécimen d'araignée très rare, Catherine et Brass avaient chacun une enveloppe entre les mains qu'ils leur donnèrent en même temps.

Sara et Grissom ouvrirent les enveloppes, et blanchirent d'un coup.

S – Des billets d'avion…

G – Pour Paris

Sara avait les larmes aux yeux.

C – Oui, nous vous offrons votre voyage de noces.

B – Vous partez dans quatre jours.

N – Nous nous sommes tous cotisés.

Chacun tombèrent dans les bras des autres, pour les remerciements

GS – Sara ?

S – Oui ?

Elle savait très bien ou il voulait en venir.

W – Tu n'as pas de cadeaux pour Grissom ?

S – Si bien sûr, mais il n'est pas arrivé.

G – Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, tu me le donneras quand tu l'auras reçu.

S – Et bien, en fait, il va falloir attendre encore presque sept mois.

G – Pourquoi…

Ca y est l'annonce venait de faire le tour dans son cerveau d'expert.

G – Tu es…

Sara hocha de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il la prit dans ses bras, et ils tournèrent sur eux même.

G – Je vais papa, je vais être papa. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

S – C'est vrai ?

G – Oui, et je vous aime tous les deux.

Ils furent félicités tous les deux, de la venue prochaine d'un futur expert dans l'équipe de nuit des experts de Las Vegas.

Fin


End file.
